Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa
Oscar Joaquín De la Rosa was Yasutora "Chad" Sado's kind elderly grandfather. After the death of Sado's parents, he raised him in his native Mexico until his own tragic death. Background His birthday is unknown. When both of Chad's parents had sadly died of unknown natural causes, De la Rosa who is his only living relative, had adopted him and brought him to live with him in Mexico. During his early years, Chad was extremely violent for his age; exploiting his advantage in size and strength, he intimidated and bullied any other children who annoyed him. Oscar Joaquín had tried to teach Chad how to be gentle, but was initially unsuccessful. One day, the fathers of the children Chad fought, came seeking to punish Chad, and almost attacked him in an alley. Oscar Joaquín stepped in between them, taking Chad's punishment without retaliation. Chad who cry upon seeing this was inspired by this example to become a decent person. To commemorate the event, De la Rosa gave Chad a golden Mexican coin to be kept as a lucky charm. When De la Rosa died as Chad was going into junior high, Chad made a vow at De la Rosa's grave that he would never fight unless it was to protect others, as instructed, even if his own life was in danger. The coin would come to symbolize this vow, which Chad now claims to hold more value than his own life. Personality De la Rosa appears to be a strong and sturdy old man, but with a gentle character. It was De la Rosa's teachings that changed Chad, once rebellious and violent, until he chose a path of non-violence, even to the point of not standing up for himself when attacked. Appearance De la Rosa is a muscular older man with gray hair. He wears a purple cap with a yellow shirt, and black suspenders. The only part of his face is shown was his mouth. Abilities He was able to stand for long periods of time when adults would hit him with stick while he protects Sado from them. 'Bleach (Anime)' Agents of Shinigami arc During his fight against Bulbous G, Chad takes a hit and loses consciousness. He then has a flashback of De la Rosa asking him what is the point of his big fists. He tells Chad to think about the sake for which such strength was given to him. Soul Society arc During his fight with Shunsui Kyoraku, Chad recalls a promise he made to Ichigo while they were both in junior high, to fight for each other if ever the need should arise. It is then that he also recollects an event in which his grandfather saved him from the wrath of some vengeful fathers and gave him the Mexican coin he holds so dear, the symbol of the vow he took upon himself - not to fight for his own sake - and of his promise to protect Ichigo Kurosaki. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc When Muramasa makes it to the Human world he is intercepted by Chad and Uryu. While Uryu is kept busy by Senbonzakura, Muramasa uses his illusory powers to create an illusion of Oscar Joaquín within the familiar surroundings of Chad's childhood in Mexico. Then, while in the image of Oscar Joaquín, Muramasa punches Chad in the gut, incapacitating him for the remainder of the fight. Hueco Mundo arc During his fight against Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Chad claims that his grandfather's spirit resides in the true form of his right arm; the right arm of the giant is in fact a shield meant for the protection of others. Quotes *Do what you will Relationships 'Yasutora "Chad" Sado' He loved his son and try to spend time with him. He even saved him from getting beat up by adults. He basically told him to not fight but only if someone he cares about gets hurt. Knownable Relatives *'Yasutora "Chad" Sado' (Grandson) Trivia *The coin Oscar Joaquín gave his grandson was minted sometime between 1823, and 1905. It has the words "Republica Mexicana" (Mexican Republic) engraved on it, as well as the Mexican National Emblem. The monetary reform of 1905 minted Mexican coins with the words, "Estados Unidos Mexicanos" (United Mexican States) that are seen on the Mexican peso today. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Masashi Hirose *'English' : Kim Strausse all information Oscar Joaquin de la Rose came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Oscar_Joaqu%C3%ADn_de_la_Rosa Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males